What if
by AmethystLexi
Summary: How would FFX be like if the characters were just a bit mixed up? How would it be if Tidus was serious and Auron immature, for example? Rated T to be safe for future chapters. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind!
1. Introduction

**How would FFX be if...**

How would the story we all love go if the characters were **just** a bit different...?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or place in this fic. Final Fantasy X is owned by Square-Enix and not by me...  
__Author's Note: This is the first ever fanfiction that I publish online. I know it's not some sort of really innovative idea, but it will do until I find the notebook with my fanfics. Just please don't be too harsh if you review me; I like constructive critisism but I don't really like things like "this is awful, you should stop writing". Also, please keep in mind that English is not my native language. Ok, with this stuff out of our way, enjoy this and please review..._

Zanarkand was even busier than usual that night. Almost every person in the city was walking fast towards the blitzball stadium, because this was the most important game of the whole year.

A blond man walked out of his home, only to be greeted by a dozen screaming fans. "Tidus! Please give us autographs!", boys and girls shouted towards his direction. Tidus looked at the sky and sighed, as two girls holding blitzballs approached him. "Sign this, please?"

Tidus looked down to the balls the girls were carrying. "What difference does it make?", the serious boy asked in a sad tone. "This is not what your story is supposed to be like..."

"Huh?", the girls gasped, looking at the blitzball star in surprise. Puzzled, they walked back. Tidus grabbed the chance to head for the stadium, only to be stopped by three boys. "Will you sign this please?", they begged him in unison.

The boy, usually cold and distant, felt a slight pity for these poor kids that were ignorant of their stories. Speechless, he decided to sign their blitzballs. Before he could leave, though, the group of kids shouted at him, "Teach us how to blitz!"

Tidus' face tightened and he looked at the three young boys. "I can't, neither today nor tomorrow. Never. It's over. Realise your destiny. This is your story", he told them in his strong, mature voice. The kids stood there dumbfounded and Tidus finally found a chance to leave.

The game was on...

_Author's Note: I know this was a bit short... I've written one more chapter for this story, but I'm not yet sure whether I should continue it. If you think I should continue it, please tell me so in your review... Of course you are welcome to tell me to dicontinue the story as well. Ok, I hope you liked this._


	2. Panic in Zanarkand

_I finally submitted it... I hope the next part will take me less time, I'm sorry for the delay. I had PC related problems, though, and I couldn't submit the story... Oh, and thank you for your reviews! I hope I'm not going to dissapoint you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or its characters._

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2:**

The game was on and everyone was at the stadium, excited about the game of the year. Well, almost everyone...

Further from the stadium, a smiling man around his forties was walking cheerfully on the road. Suddenly, he stopped at his tracks. "Huh? What is this?", he shouted in fear as he gazed at a giant unidentifiable object approaching Zanarkand, destroying everything in its path.

"Oh, no! Tidus, help!", the man screamed and started running towards the stadium. By the time he reached the stadium though, people were running and screaming. The game had come to a sudden end...

Among the scared people, Tidus walked out of the stadium with slow, sure steps. The older man, upon seeing him, screamed in delight and run to him. "Tidus! What's going on?", he asked in a trembling voice. Tidus sighed and started walking.. "You are late, Auron. Follow me...". And so he did...

Running and dodging people and ruins, the two men suddenly came face-to-face with a group of what looked like oversized insects. "Fiends!", shouted Auron and run behind Tidus for shelter. Tidus turned to look at him and motioned at the katana the older man was carrying. "We fight. Do you have a weapon for me? It's time to write my story..."

"With a weapon?", Auron asked, a puzzled look on his face. Tidus looked at him grimly: "It's an expression, Auron. So... The weapon?"

"Oh, yeah!", said Auron, grabbing a sword he was carrying with him, almost losing his balance by its weight. "Your old man gave this to me once. It's a sword! Let's use it to beat these fiends!". Tidus took the sword without saying a word, and turned to face the fiends, holding the sword skillfully.

After the two men managed to cut through the insect-like fiends and what seemed like a tentacle on vacation, they came to a road which started breaking apart. "Tidus, what are we going to do now? We're too young to die!", Auron said while looking around in fear. Tidus grabbed the man's arm steadily and motioned to a half-broken road next to the one they were positioned. "There. Jump."

Tidus expertly jumped to the road and Auron followed, almost missing the target. When both men were on the road, they realised that the unknown entity was right above them. Auron looked at it shocked and barely managed to ask: "What... what is this, Tidus?"

The blond boy looked at Auron with his stern, serious eyes. "It is time", he whispered. "This is my story". And with that he was drawn in the being. "What about me? TIDUS!", Auron was left shouting.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ok, that's it for now! I know it's not much longer than the previous one, but I try to cut the chapters in relation to the events. For example, the next chapter will be from the ruins until just before Besaid. Please review if you liked the story (please review even if you didn't like it), and if you have any suggestions about the story, feel free to tell me!_


End file.
